Hidden
by LoveWritingStories
Summary: His smug mask covers something far more dark than anyone he knows could possible imagine. His cocky eyes have seen horror, pain and suffering. His body has been beaten, bruised and broken time and time again. His mind is fighting for control, control it needs to fight insanity. His clothing cover the pain that everything else hides so well. He needs it. TW: Rated T for self harm.


**I dont own Now You See Me. **

**So, I'm not sure where I'm going with this, or even if I want it to be more than a one shot kind of thing. Back story behind why I wrote this, I was really bored.**

**I really love the first half of this chapter so read on and enjoy!**

* * *

The sliver shinning blade skipped across his pale skin, leaving a trail of crimson blood in its wake. The laceration was nothing but the newest addition to his gallery of crises-crossed scars; hundreds more lay scattered around his body making it almost impossible to identify them as self inflicted. For years he had hidden them, his… marks, in fear that somebody would see. It didn't take long for him to realize that nobody would guess, nobody would notice the mental is psychical damage, because nobody cared enough to look. Nobody cared enough to see the pain he felt on a daily bases, nobody care enough to ask him why he spent hours alone, looked away in a room, and why he always came out a little pale and wobbly. Regardless, he couldn't blame them for not being concerned about him, because if he were them, he wouldn't care about himself either.

Again he let the silver blade bit into his delicate flesh as he tried to fight off the thoughts that plagued his broken mind, salty tears stung in the wounds. This was the part of him that he hid behind his false arrogance and cocky grin. This was the part that only came out when he was alone, far from his friends praying eyes. A part of him knew that he couldn't keep it a secret forever, but a far larger part told him that he'd be dead long before they knew. In the end, Danny didn't know which side of him would win, and in those moments where the loving metal carved his skin, he didn't care. In those moments his mind could drift away from its constant fight for control and focus on something that he could force, something that was in his hands.

Suddenly, a knock on his door broke through the fog in his brain. "Danny. Pizza is here" Henley called through the wooden board. It struck Danny that a simple wooden board was all that stood between Henley finding out his greatest secret, which was something that he couldn't risk. Snapped back into reality Danny jumped in action.

"I'll be out in a minute, I'm just getting changed!" he called. It was an excuse that he had used before, and yet, it still work. He stood silently, barely daring to breathe as he listened for the door opening. It didn't. The sound of retreating foot steps and distant laughed echoed down the hallway. That gave Danny about five minutes at most to wrap of his bleeding arm and change his shirt.

_Five minutes_ he told himself as he moved around the room. It was a process that he had done many times before. He grabbed the rubbing alcohol that he always kept in his bag, along with a role of bandages. Over the years he had gotten very good at wrapping bandages around his body in such a way that it wasn't given away under his clothing. Today was no different. Without even thinking, Danny put a folded up bandage on his arm and held it tightly as he waited for the bleeding to stop, or in the vey least slow. After what must have been about two minutes, Danny removed the blood soaked bandage, Most of his wounds had stopped bleeding, he then clearly see twelve deep mark across his arm. A sad smirk appeared at the corners of his mouth as he saw each new cut, they would form nasty scars. Still without thinking, Danny bit his lip and dumped about half a cup of rubbing alcohol onto his mutilated arm. It stung like hell, just as he knew it would. Regardless, dealing with the sting of a disinfectant was still better then ending up in a hospital because of an infection and having to explain where it can from. Next, Danny tightly wrapped his arm in a clean bandage, which he knew he'd have to change when he went to bed. Normally he added a second layer to his bandage, but he was short on time. _It's been five minutes_ he reminded himself as he ripped off his shirt blue and changed into a burgundy one that would hid any blood the bleed through his bandage. He was almost out the door when he caught his refection in a mirror on the wall.

His face was red and his eyes were puffy and blood shot. It was easy to tell that he'd been crying. If he went out like that, everyone would ask him what's wrong and pretend like they cared. _If you don't care then why are you so worried about them finding out?_ The sane part of him argued, of course, he ignored it.

Luckily, there was a bedroom that connected to his room. It was almost perfect; accept for the fact that the bathroom joined his and Merritt's rooms together. He went into the small bathroom and looked both the door to his room and Merritt's. The room was lit by bright fluorescent lights that seemed to tinge the bathroom green. Danny flushed to toilet to give everyone the illusion that he had to go to the bathroom. Next he turned on the water in the sink and let it run until it was cold. Using his hands as a bowl, Danny dumped some of the freezing water onto his face, focusing most of its cold into his eyes. It was a trick he had learned as a teenager when he needed to head back to class after crying. If he had given his peers even one hint of emotion, they'd never let him live it down. Using a towel, he dried his face. Checking his reflection once again, he was satisfied. There was no remainder of tears or sadness on his face. Although faking a smile still seemed impossible, he knew that as soon as he walked out of that room it would come easy.

Slowly, Danny unlocked the bathroom door and walked out. He left the safety of his room and sure enough, a fake; cocky smile appeared on his face. Henley, Jake, and Merritt all sat around the able of their current hotel, three large pizzas sat in front of them, one pepperoni, one vegetarian and one supreme. The three of them were laughing so hard that Henley was chocking on her slice. They all looked so happy, Danny wished that he could truly be as happy as they were, but he knew that it was impossible. He was the odd one out, he was the worthless one, and he was nothing but the illusion in their trick.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and what I should do with this. I love reviews, most of them make my day (ignoring flames, flames can die in a hole) So yeah, favorite, follow, review and I swear that I dont need mental help. Bye!**


End file.
